


Heroes and Villains

by itsallhushhush



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, february prompt, pxsprompts, pxsprompts: february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallhushhush/pseuds/itsallhushhush
Summary: Just a randomnot very gooddrabble forFebruary's Prompt:"There’s no such thing as heroes and villains. The line begins to cross somewhere."





	Heroes and Villains

They told me he was not to be trusted. A man so sly, so slick, so cunning, that you would not see his betrayal coming. The kind of man that smiles to your face whilst he’s stabs a knife into your back. Yet, so charming you’d believe his lies were true, even if he were holding the knife right in front of you. They told me that’s who Lord Baelish was.

But how could I believe such things? For the Lord Baelish that I knew, was so caring, kind, and true. He saved me from a lion’s den and promised he would bring me home, to a place that I’ve so dearly missed. He kept me safe when no one else could, and told me the truth when no one else would. The Lord Baelish that I knew would never do me harm. And if I could not trust him, could I really trust myself?


End file.
